Dimitriladdin (Arthurrulez Style)
Arthurrulez's movie-spoof of Aladdin (1992). Cast: * Aladdin - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Jasmine - Anastasia * Genie - Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) * Jafar - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) (Don't Edit) * Abu - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * The Magic Carpet - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Sultan - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Magic Lamp as Itself * Razoul - Captain of the Guards (Tangled) * Razoul's Henchmen - Royal Guards (Tangled) * Peddler - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) * Gazeem the Thief - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Prince Achmed - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) * Omar; Melon Seller - Arthur Read * Farouk; Apple Seller - Brian Bear (Arthur) * Old Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Elephant Abu - Shep (George of the Jungle 1 & 2) * Woman at the Window - Mulan * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) & Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Muses (Hercules) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Necklace Man and Woman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Pokemon) * Two Hungry Children - Caillou and Rosie (Caillou) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pacha and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Pot Seller - Binky (Arthur) * Nut Seller - Nigel Ratburn (Arthur) * Necklace Seller - Count Duckula * Fish Seller - Jacquimo (from Don Bluth's Thumbelina) * Fire Eater - Rango * Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sheep Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Camel Abu - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Duck Abu - Serge (Open Season) * Ostrich Abu - Horstense the Ostrich (Donald's Ostrich) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Sheriff (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Peacocks (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) * Goat Genie - The Goat (The Black Cauldron) * Harem Genie - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Gummi Bears (Adventures of Gummi Bears) & Lions (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Elephants Trumpetting (Robin Hood) * 40 Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Rio) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Super-Spy Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Lamp Genie - Luxo Jr. * Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * One of Flamingos - Flamingos (The Lion Guard) * Giant Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Rajah as Cub - Cub Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Abu as Toy - Toy Skunk * The Camel - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) * Snake Jafar - The Hawk (Tinker Bell) * Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) * Genie Jafar - Norm the Genie (The Fairly Oddparents) * The Palace as itself * Moon Genie as himself Movie Used: *Aladdin Clips from TV Shows & Movies *Sleeping Beauty *Anastasia *Adventures of Gummi Bears *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Tinker Bell *Kim Possible *Skunk Fu *The Secret of NIMH *Rio *Pinocchio *The Little Mermaid *The Black Cauldron *Tarzan *Dumbo *Luxo Jr. *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow your Dreams *Cars *The Lion Guard *Donald's Ostrich *Open Season *Wander Over Yonder *The Fairly Oddparents *Pokemon *The Muppets *The Sword in the Stone *Oliver & Company *Pete's Dragon *Fan and Fancy Free *Inside Out *The Three Caballeros *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Arthur *The Emperor's New Groove *Oliver and Company *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Swan Princess *The Powerpuff Girls *Wander Over Yonder (TV Series) *Open Season *Rango *Veggietales *Thumbelina *The Rescuers Down Under *George of the Jungle 1 & 2 *The Return of Jafar *Tangled *Jonah:A Veggietales Movie *Quest for Camelot *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Caillou *Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs *How to Train Your Dragon Category:Arthurrulez Category:Anastasia Pictures Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs